Wrongfully Accused
by Squeegee Beckinhime
Summary: At the party in 'Keg Max' something happens, something terrible. Rory is attached...but by who?...Read and find out...


**Hello! Here is another story of mine. It's been an idea in my head for about a week now and if I hadn't of sat and typed it I'm sure that my head would have exploded...I hope you enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong>Wrongfully Accused<strong>

Rory ran out of the front door her open shirt blowing in the wind. The buttons were broken clean in half and her now exposed chest was only being covered by a plain white lace bra.

She pulled the sides of her shirt together hugging them tight to her body. She needed her mother; she needed contact...safe contact, not the type of contact she had just received from _him_. She looked forward and began walking home.

After what seemed like forever, she saw her home coming into view so she sped up her pace knowing that once she was through the front door she was going to be ok.

Although the front door was in sight and only thirty feet or less away, it looked like it was miles. She didn't know how much further she could continue to stride, she felt like collapsing to the ground and curling up.

She managed to reach the door and was grateful that it wasn't locked.

She practically threw herself through the door, closing it and locking it as quick as her trembling hands would allow her.

Jess had looked for her all over Kyle's house but she had vanished. He walked slowly back to apartment above Luke's, slightly pissed that she had just disappeared on him.

Rory could hear her mother shout out from the kitchen, something about being home early and a movie and a pizza.

Her mother asked her if pizza was ok. When she didn't get a reply Lorelai came to the front door and was shocked at what she found.

Rory was standing there, her shirt undone, buttons missing and broken shaking, a terrified expression etched across her face.

"Rory?" she asked extremely concerned.

Rory didn't answer.

"Rory" Lorelai said again slightly louder walking over to her daughter to get a better look at her.

"What happened?" Lorelai asked.

Again Rory didn't answer. Eventually Lorelai couldn't wait any longer so she yelled her daughter's name to snap her out of whatever bad place she was at in her head at that moment in time.

She watched as her daughter jumped at her mother's voice booming through the passage of the house.

"What happened?" Lorelai said again quieter as not to spook her daughter.

Rory tried to speak but couldn't put a sentence together. Eventually she managed to say the five words that were zooming around her brain..."he tried to rape me?"

Lorelai couldn't think. Did she hear her daughter right? Someone had tried to rape her? Who had tried to rape her...and then it clicked.

Lorelai walked her daughter to the couch and sat her down. She told her to wait for her. Rory wasn't listening; she was too lost in her mind to have heard her mother.

Lorelai headed over to the front door opening it and closing it quietly as not to spook Rory. She turned to her destination and began walking the fastest she had ever in her life.

There it was...coming into view.

The diner! Luke's diner! The diner in which Luke and his nephew lived!

She saw a light on in the apartment and knew that someone must be in. When she got to the door she began to hammer on it yelling for it to be opened.

Luke heard the commotion down stairs and came running down after seeing from his window that it was Lorelai.

He ran to the door and opened it quickly. "Lorelai are you ok?" he asked concerned.

"Where is he?" she asked the confused and worried diner owner.

"Where's who?" he asked her.

"Jess, where's Jess" she yelled.

"He's upstairs in the apartment...what's going on?" he asked panicking more by the second.

Lorelai didn't answer; she was already half way up the stairs; a woman on a mission.

Luke ran after her following her upstairs to his apartment.

He watched as she flung the door open, the glass smashing as the door slammed off of the wall.

"Lorelai what the hell..." Luke shouted. _What the hell was happening?_

Lorelai saw Jess by the sink filling a glass of water. He put the glass on the side and turned to see his girlfriend's mother staring at him, rage fuelled eyes.

Seeing him...looking at him made her lose it. She flew over to him and began smacking and punching him wherever she could. He would never hit a woman so instead he just tried to block her hands from connecting. Although he managed to stop most, some connected and she wasn't hitting softly.

"You...you son of a bitch...how could you" she screamed while still hitting him.

Luke had seen enough, he saw how one of Lorelai's hits had caught his nephews face and his lip was now split and bleeding.

He grabbed Lorelai from behind and dragged her away from his shocked and dazed looking nephew.

"Lorelai stop...calm down" Luke shouted as she still tried to hit and kick his nephew.

Luke released his grip and stood in front of his nephew as a shield.

Lorelai panted heavily but it didn't stop her from yelling as loud as she could. "Him..." she shouted while pointing at Jess.

"He was at the party with Rory tonight...he tried to rape her" she screamed.

Before Jess could say anything Luke had turned around and punched him. He fell to the floor, vision slightly blurry.

Luke looked down at his nephew who had a confused look on his face, however that was now mostly covered by a sad and scared one.

Jess got to his feet and looked at both of the red faced adults.

"I didn't touch her" he told them.

"She just came home to me, her shirt was torn and she said that you had tried to rape her" Lorelai shouted.

Luke took a step forward which made Jess flinch slightly.

"I didn't try to rape her; I was never alone with her. We were stuck in the living room and I went outside for a smoke and when I came back in she was gone. When I couldn't find her I came back here and I was going to call her to see where she was and why she'd left" he told them.

"But she told me that you..." and then it hit Lorelai. Rory had never said a name, she just said _he_.

Lorelai could tell by the fear in Jess's eyes that he was telling the truth. She had been so hot headed she didn't even think about who _he_ could be.

But then they all realised. Someone had tried to rape Rory at the party...but who?

To be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review :-)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Should I continue the story or is it a wham bam thank you mam? x Thanks for reading x<strong>


End file.
